marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Chris/UMvC3
Gameplay Chris' moveset consists of using a variety of weapons, including, but not limited to: Magnums, Flamethrowers, Shotguns, and Rocket Launchers, making him a very versatile keep-away character. His close-combat lacks range, but is compensated by power. He also can special cancel many of his moves. With his heavy arsenal of firearms and explosives, Chris plays well as a keep-away character. His dependable sub-machine gun can keep characters at a distance, while the shotgun stuns the opponent in addition to inflicting damage, leaving them vulnerable to combos. In particular, it is easy to perform the Grenade Launcher Hyper Combo off of his sub-machine gun attack. Chris' mines can serve as traps to catch brash rushdown characters off guard, as can his incendiary grenades. One main weakness of Chris is his lack of anti-air attacks. He has a hard time defending against opponents who focus on overhead aerial assault, so characters with anti-air assists are highly recommended. Moveset Assist Attacks Command Normals Special Attacks Hyper Combos X-Factor Changes in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 * Can act immediately after a dash. * Increased float of cr.H. * Decreased startup of j.S and increased active frames. * Normal gun moves, Low Shot, cr.H, Air Low Shot can be empty canceled. * Minimum damage scaling on special attacks has been increased. * Increased active frames of Shot Gun. * Decreased damage of Shot Gun. * Decreased untechable time of first hit of Combination Punch H. * Decreased gap of Prone Shot. * Machinegun portion of Sweep Combo can OTG. Theme Song Chris' theme song is a remix of Majini V. Trailer Quotes * Gimme a sitrep! (intro) * Let's get this mission started. (intro) * No one's dying on my watch. (intro) * I'll be damned before I lose another partner. (match win) * Mission accomplished. All right, let's roll out. (match win) * What's the point of all this fighting? (match win) * Compared to fighting zombies and B.O.W.s, this was like a vacation. * Good work, team! Let's head on home. * I'll root out bioterrorists wherever they may hide! * I'm not going to lose any more teammates. I will protect them. * The BSAA was formed so that scum like you would never threaten the innocent! * You know why you guys lost? It's because you lack the teamwork that we have. Special Quotes * I've found Wesker. I'm bringing him in. ''(intro) * ''Something's come up. Gotta go. (intro) * Found a new B.O.W. I'll take care of it. (intro) * There's a...um...heavily armed woodland creature. (intro/Ultimate only) * Phew...It's finally over... (match win) * Target acquired. Returning to HQ. (match win) * The B.O.W.'s been neutralized. (match win) * No matter who the enemy is, I won't back down! (intro/Ultimate only) * You're finished, Wesker! You're not a god. You're a joke. * Don't let the loss get to you. I've taken down bigger things than you in my time. * I've seen some god-forsaken monsters in my time, but you are by far the ugliest. * Jill! Are you all right?! What has Wesker done to you?! * Sorry. But you just don't scare me. I've been circus clowns more scarier than you. * I've fought all kinds of creatures before, but you take the cake for originality. And annoyance. Ending Artwork Chris_Redfield_MvsC3-FTW.PNG|Original Marvel vs. Capcom 3 artwork. Colors40.JPG|Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3 alternate costumes. 379849f2ce86039223b4733707ca4280.jpg|S.T.A.R.S Uniform DLC costume. 211c6fb187f65921f36dd9f7e3304dea.png|Chris Winning Pose. s_chris00_bm_nomip_s_chris00_bm_nomipout.png|Chris Full Victory Pose 403792_235587753188780_143032932444263_550623_736557617_n.jpg|Chris Wallpaper. Cool_Storry_Umbrella.jpg|Chris Winning Pose Alt. Costume Chris_redfield_gun_fire_shotgun.jpg|Screenshot Chris.jpg|Mugshot Category:Characters in Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds Category:Characters in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3